


Distraction

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He knows that isn't an option, both because dwelling in hypothetical situations doesn't get one anywhere in the real world and because if it was anyone else, either the Uchiha would already be dead or they'd already have revolted, which would likely result in the first case anyway. Once again, though, he can't say any of this, so he just rests against Izumi and lets her distract him from the harsh reality they do live in.





	Distraction

"Itachi," he hears from over his shoulder, and he rushes to hide his mission script without actually rushing. Izumi, he's sure, knows about the coup d'état their clan has been trying to plan for months now and which he and Shisui were working very diligently to stop peacefully until a month ago when his best friend jumped into the Naka river. Since then, he's avoided speaking to Izumi at all, something he hasn't done much since they were small children. "Are you okay?" She asks, and she's suddenly leaning over his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"I'm busy," he dismisses, trying his best to brush her off. He hasn't been in the mood to see her (or do anything remotely positive) since Shisui.

She huffs and leans against the desk which, he notes while the corners of his mouth twitch at the scene and the fact that technically there is nothing he could be scolded for happening, is actually his father's. "I know you better than that, Itachi-kun." The honorific slips past her lips so easily, and he finally drags his eyes up to her face.

He has had worry lines as long as he could remember, but in their whole lives he's not sure he's ever seen any sort of imperfection on Izumi's face. Now, she looks like she hasn't slept in days at least, lips showing the first signs of chapping and dark bags under her eyes. He hates the thought that this is, without a doubt, his fault, as he can't think of anyone or anything else she's ever been so worried about. "I'm sorry, Izumi. I really am busy right now. Maybe later."

He goes to press his fingers into her forehead, the same gesture he's constantly annoying his brother with, but she catches his wrist before contact is made and drags him into a kiss. It's a petulant way of getting what she wants but that's never compelled him to stop her before. Her lips, though rougher than they usually are, still have a degree of softness to them that he imagines only she can possibly maintain. Itachi is not one to initiate affection but he is also not one to unnecessarily shy away from it when Izumi so regularly offers. Of course, he _should_ return to work, but he figures if this will placate her it is more time he has in the long run.

Izumi has been kissing him for nearly two years now, ever since a summer afternoon on the docks shortly after they turned eleven. He's sure that if he let her, she would pour her whole soul into his mouth just for the chance that he may lap it up. It's the sort of blind devotion he's never asked for and has always sort of hoped she might grow out of ( _though_ , he thinks painfully, _if Danzō continues to make an issue of it she might not have much time to_ ), but realistically knows that she won't. He's almost grown to appreciate it, in a way. Izumi is someone he can always rely on to be the same.

He pulls away after only a few seconds, and she stares at him intently only a moment later as though she was expecting this. Her breath hits his face as she speaks, warm. "Itachi-kun... I know something is wrong. Please talk to me."

Itachi is the captain of ANBU. He's studied interrogation tactics religiously and has employed them more than once in only the past weeks. Still, somehow, staring up into the eyes of Izumi, he wants to confess his troubles. He wants to tell her all about how Shimura is pressuring him relentlessly to kill their whole clan and how he feels as though Shisui took a part of Itachi with him when he dove off that cliff. Instead he swallows and presses his forehead into her shoulder so he doesn't have to look her in the face.

"I have to... make a difficult decision. Multiple difficult decisions." He doesn't offer more and she doesn't press, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and simply holding him while he presses his face into the dip where her neck and her shoulder meet.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a _genius_ , you always figure _something_ out," she says tentatively after a minute, her fingers gently combing through his hair. Not for the first time he finds himself wishing that this burden wasn't with him. That it could simply be rested on someone else's shoulders.

He knows that isn't an option, both because dwelling in hypothetical situations doesn't get one anywhere in the real world and because if it was anyone else, either the Uchiha would already be dead or they'd already have revolted, which would likely result in the first case anyway. Once again, though, he can't say any of this, so he just rests against Izumi and lets her distract him from the harsh reality they do live in.


End file.
